A variety of methods are available for reprogramming adult cells to obtain induced pluripotent stem cells. However, the methods currently available suffer from low efficiency and incomplete programming. In addition, some of the methods currently available result in the upregulation of oncogenes, thereby increasing the risk of tumor formation. New methods for the production of induced pluripotent stem cells are needed therefore.